Dynamic voltage and frequency scaling are techniques for achieving low power consumption in digital systems while maintaining just enough processing speed to ensure that processing tasks are timely satisfied. While these techniques are useful for reducing power consumption, dynamically changing clocking frequencies in conventional digital systems result in loss of synchronization between various system elements. As a result, communications and the exchange of data between various components are disrupted until a resynchronization occurs. What are needed are improved techniques for implementing dynamic voltage and frequency scaling that overcome the limitations noted above.